


Crony Story

by SenatorBrendan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crony, Crony murder, Emotional self harm, Love, Love Triangle, Other, Tragedy, huh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatorBrendan/pseuds/SenatorBrendan
Summary: My friend made me tell him a crony story so I did and here it is
Relationships: Barto/Catharto, Barto/Swarto, Catharto/Swarto
Kudos: 3





	Crony Story

BARTO IS A HUMAN HEART WITH LEGS AND EYES THAT USES PURP/PURPSELF  
CATHARTO IS A HUMAN HEART WITH LEGS AND EYES THAT USES RED/REDSELF  
SWARTO IS A HUMAN HEART WITH LEGS AND EYES THAT USES BLUE/BLUESELF

Barto: Catharto! Come here  
Catharto: Yes Barto yes Barto tell me why you called me to your home  
Barto: SWARTOOOOOOOO CHANGES MEEEEE  
Catharto: Changes you how?? How does Swarto change you, Barto!?  
Barto: I have a big juicy bloody messy squishy crush!! on Swarto  
Barto: what are you doing  
Catharto: STIMMING  
*Catharto bashes red’s head against the floor eleven times*  
Catharto: I HATE THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SWARTO  
Catharto: But.. why is it an issue? You seem distressed, my evening sunflower Barto  
Barto: I hate Swarto!! Blue pushes me to my limit, to try my very best and draw from the world what I desire most  
Catharto: Thats so treacherous!  
Barto: I. KNOW.  
Barto: So Catharto, I called you here because I want you to be my crony.  
Catharto: Your..?  
Barto: YES CATHARTO! My crony. You need to be my crony!!  
Catharto: YES YES YES BARTO OH YES I WILL BE YOUR CRONYYYY I WILL BE YOUR CRONY IT IS MY DEEPEST HONOR AND THE PEAK OF MY LIFE THUS FAR  
Barto: Yesss score  
Catharto: Truly, I thank you beyond recognition. I could never ever achieve this level of pleasure alone. Being your crony.. is my truest sexual desire.  
Barto: Omg  
Catharto: What!? Have I already spoiled this gift you have given me, Barto!?  
Barto: No!!! You have done the opposite. I.. I love you, Catharto. I want you to be my crony forever.  
Catharto: Oh, Barto... yes! Yes, I will! I’ll be your crony for as long as the sun rises and the wind blows!  
Barto: You make me happy, Catharto. More than anything. But.. Swarto.  
Catharto: Swarto.  
Barto: Catharto, you must kill Swarto! Blue is only a destroyer of our world. As long as Swarto breathes while being engaged romantically with one of us, our relationship will be caught in the coils of dramaticism.  
Catharto: Yes. Understood. As your crony, I will find and kill Swarto. It is my purpose. My..  
*Catharto spasms and jumps 30 times*  
Barto: Whats the matter Catharto!?  
Catharto: I’M STIMMING AGAIN BARTO  
Catharto: I AM SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR CRONY  
I AM SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR CRONY  
I AM SOOO HAPPY TO BE YOUR CRONY  
OH BARTO! BARTO! BARTO!  
Barto: I am happy too, my love. But we can not celebrate yet.  
Catharto: ..yes. I will get started.  
Barto: Go ahead. I’ll be watching from nearby bushes  
*catharto finds swarto in a field*  
Catharto: Swarto?  
Swarto: Oh! Hello, Catharto. The sunset is starting soon. Would you like to join me in watching?  
Catharto: Yes, Swarto. That would be kind.  
*Catharto and Swarto sit together*  
Catharto: Swarto, are you full?  
Swarto: Oh, yes, I’ve eaten.  
Catharto: I mean- your soul. Do you feel as if your life has led you, or you have led your life? Do you think it’s been worth it? Do you have regrets? And what more do you seek to complete?  
Swarto: Hmm. The sunset really must make you think, haha.  
Swarto: I’d say my life is worth it. It’s been a long time, so I obviously have things I regret or wish I could forget, but.. I am happy, Catharto. Truly, in my soul. Despite it all, I am alive.  
Catharto: ..  
Catharto: And your future? What more do you wish for yourself?  
Swarto: I wish to be alive more, just as now. I don’t think.. I’m meant to have a complex life. I have no particular passions or goals. But I know it’s worth it when I lay here with you, Catharto, or when I and Barto are near. I wish for myself, more of now.  
Catharto: I see. That’s a future worth pursuing, Swarto?  
Swarto: Yes. What about you, Catharto? What do you want in your future?  
Catharto: I.. I want... to be cared for. I want to wake up and not feel like I have the be my own father, mother, sibling.. teacher, caretaker, and lover. I want someone else to hold me and make me know it’s worth it. For making them happy means my soul will be filled. Sharing that feeling is all I need to have that feeling to myself forever.  
Swarto: That’s a beautiful desire, Catharto. I feel honored to be childhood friends with someone with such a noble wish. I know your future will come true, because I know you are worth that future.  
Catharto: Yes, thank you. I hope I can get there. I’d do anything.  
Swarto: You will. I promise.  
*time passes and the sun sets further. The sky is painted violets and oranges, and fresh stars begin to shine through*  
Catharto: Swarto, this day has been very special to me. I am closer to my wish than ever before.  
Swarto: Closer to you wish of.. love?  
Catharto: Yes. And yet, I would give up any possession for it to not end. I know the next day will be warm and I will be held, but.. this moment will be a memory. I don’t want that. I don’t want you as a memory, Swarto.  
Swarto: I think I feel the same way. I don’t want now to end.  
Catharto: ..  
Swarto: But, it isn’t over yet. There’s no use being sad about the conclusion of a current event. We have time to make it what our souls desire.  
Catharto: You’re right. Tomorrow, things may change, but now.. we are together. We are together, and I wouldn’t change that for anything.  
Swarto: ...  
Swarto: I have a crush on Barto.  
Catharto: Yes.. I know.  
Swarto: Barto and I share tender moments. Purp even stayed with me through my worst nights, rocking us together in empathy.  
Catharto: ..n  
Swarto: Barto is not who I love, though. My crush on Barto is because purp is who I believe I must be with. Someone to cover my wounds and lie that the world is made for us. That isn’t what my soul desires. That isn’t what a relationship is. That is merely.. what I have been conditioned to desire.  
Swarto: I believe I want someone in the way you want someone. Someone to share my happiness with, and keep me safe by knowing my past is worth it. Barto can never be that person for me.  
Catharto: Oh  
Swarto: Yet.. I feel my soul being pulled still. I still have a person I desire to lay with, and share my happiness with.  
Catharto: Glarto?  
Swarto: You. I love you, Catharto.  
Catharto: Me..?  
Swarto: I have known you for one thousand two hundred seven years. And without realising it, through that time, I’ve fallen in love. You shine more than anyone else, Catharto. You shine so brightly.  
Catharto: I.. love you. I love you too. I.. I, I.. I love you. I love you. I love you. I ilove you.  
Swarto: Are you okay? I’ll.. hold you. Is that okay? Let’s hold each other.  
Catharto: I wish Barto was dead. I wish Barto was.. never born. I love you.  
Swarto: It’s okay. I have you. I won’t let go.  
Catharto: I wish Barto was.. never alive. I just want you.. I love you, I love..  
Swarto: I love you too, Catharto. Look, at the stars. Aren’t they beautiful? They aren’t for us, but.. they’re there, still. And we’re here.  
Catharto: I want to look at the stars forever with you.  
Swarto: I wish we could, too. But, for this moment, we are. Let’s just let that moment exist before moving to the next.  
Catharto: ...  
Swarto: ...  
Catharto: ...  
Swarto: ..  
Catharto: Swarto.  
Swarto: Yes, Catharto?  
Catharto: Do you love me? Do you want to share all of time with me?  
Swarto: I do.  
Catharto: Would you hate me if I killed you?  
Swarto: Please don’t say that.  
Catharto: Would you?  
Swarto: I.. wouldn’t hate you. But I would be very sad.  
Catharto: I want to kill you. I want this moment to be your last.  
Swarto: ..oh  
*Catharto plunges a knife into Swarto, cutting blue open*  
Swarto: AU-!  
Catharto: I’m sorry. I will hold you in your final moments. Please, stay calm. You are safe with me.  
Swarto: Catharto!! Please, please! I love you! I love you!  
Catharto: I love you, Swarto.  
Swarto: Please.. I don’t want to die. I want... my desire, is to be alive. That’s what I told you. You hate me this much?  
*Swarto’s eyes lock into Catharto’s, weeping in terror, then close. Swarto is dead.*  
Catharto: …  
*Barto pops out of the bushes*  
Barto: Catharto!  
Catharto: …  
Barto: You did it! You did it! You’re my crony forever!  
Catharto: Yes. I killed Swarto.. for you  
Barto: You’re such a good crony. The best. My best.  
Catharto: You’re happy?  
Barto: I am.  
Catharto: Then I’m loved. Yes?  
Barto: Yes. I love you, Catharto.  
Catharto: Did you hear what I said to Swarto about you?  
Barto: Yes. But it was a ploy!! You’re my crony, and cronies never ever would betray those they crone.  
Catharto: Yes. I am your crony.  
Catharto: I love you, Barto.  
Barto: I love you, Catharto. I will protect you.  
Catharto: ..  
Barto: Look, Catharto! The stars. They shine so brightly for us on this night. The first night of the rest of our lives. Our own stars.  
Catharto: They are pretty, but are they ours?  
Barto: Yes. As true as it is that you and I are meant to be, it is equivalent that the stars are made for us to view.


End file.
